I Promise I Will Think of a Title Later
by The Land of Marshmallow Fluff
Summary: Brittany never expected to imprint on a girl like her living with a coven of vampires. Twilight-style werewolf Brittana with side Quick, Samcedes, and Klaine. Sorry, I suck at summaries. And titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've been reading a lot of supernatural Glee fics, and I'd just watched Breaking Dawn part 2 when decided to start this. It doesn't have anything to do with the characters or story of Twilight, but the wolves and vampires are the same type as in the series. Thoughts? **

Chapter 1

"Come on, we should've left already," Brittany said.

"I'm sure we could wait a little longer," Quinn mumbled groggily.

"Quinn, they're coming after us. We were never supposed to be here. We're almost there. It's just an hour or two away. We shouldn't have even stopped. We would be there already." Brittany Pierce knew Quinn was hesitant to obey her. Being the oldest in their family, she naturally assumed she would be the alpha of their little pack. Honestly, Brittany was just as surprised as her siblings when they realized they had to follow her. After all, Quinn had always been a leader and Brittany was a little… different. But she took her role of alpha very seriously nonetheless, even though there were only three wolves in her pack- her, Quinn, and her twin brother Sam.

They had been chased out of Virginia by a bigger pack, and as far as they knew, there were no other wolves where they were going. I mean, what were the odds of there being another pack in Lima, Ohio? Who even lived there, anyway?

Brittany was also hoping to imprint on someone. She didn't really care who it was. She was a pretty open minded person. She hadn't been a wolf for very long. She first turned about a year earlier, around her and Sam's 17th birthday, right after the attack on her parents. Sam turned only a few days later. That meant they would stay 17 until they stopped changing. It was too bad she hadn't turned before the vampires had come into town. Maybe then she could've protected her parents.

The weird thing was, Brittany didn't hate vampires like most of her kind did, even if one of them killed her parents. She just didn't see why she should. Some of them were bad, yes, but so were some wolves. Her family disagreed with this logic, but they couldn't change her mind. Vampires were actually pretty useful. As long as they were around, she could keep changing (which, unlike a lot of wolves, she actually enjoyed), stay young, and be immortal. What was he harm? She actually found herself hoping there was a coven in Lima.

She finally got her siblings out of bed and they left the abandoned building to go hunting before they headed out again. When the little pack got to the edge of the woods, they sensed something dangerous- vampires. But the weird part was that they had a wolf with them. Brittany found herself inexplicably drawn to the scent. Her pack mates were conflicted- they should go with her, right? They couldn't question their alpha, but this could be unsafe. Sam decided to speak.

"Umm, Britt? We should probably be going the other way. We can go hunting somewhere else…"

Brittany ignored her twin and continued walking. Quinn and Sam eventually followed.

Santana Lopez didn't understand why the vamps had insisted on going this far outside of Lima for their hunt today. But they were nice enough to let her stay with they, as weird as they were, so she went where they wanted. Besides, by living with them she got the perk of eternal hotness. Who wouldn't want that?

After she had finished with the deer she had killed, the dark brown wolf changed back into her human form and put on the clothes she had stashed behind a tree before the hunt.

She could smell her strange family coming nearer. She had grown used to the awful way the vampires smelled, at least. Not that she particularly enjoyed it, but it was tolerable. Will and Emma appeared first. She didn't see them as parents the way the others did; she couldn't. They were a completely different species. But she respected them and was very grateful towards them, even if she had an odd way of showing them. This meant she was slightly less of a bitch to them than to the others. She thought they got it. Santana wasn't very sentimental.

Kurt and Blaine followed close behind them. They were like brothers to Santana, and even though she would never admit it, she really cared about them. And while she made fun of them for being gay sometimes, she was secretly pretty jealous of their bond. They had found their mates, and Santana wanted nothing more to imprint on someone.

"Is Puck coming?" she asked Kurt.

"He had to show off by taking down a grizzly bear. He'll be here soon." Santana sighed. Puck could never go for a smaller animal like a deer; he had to hunt down the bears and mountain lions.

None of them had been paying attention to other scents, so when it hit them, it was pretty intense. Wolves, like Santana. Three of them, from what she could tell.

"Guys, we should get out," Blaine hissed.

But before Santana could change into her wolf form for protection, her gaze fell on a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen and her whole body went numb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana had never understood the concept of imprinting before. Her father had described the feeling of it to her, but he had said it was impossible to really get it until it happened to her. Still, Santana had thought the whole thing sounded pretty ridiculous. But now she got it completely.

Brittany had always loved fairy tales, and her parents' description of imprinting sounded just like a fairy tale- love at first sight. She had always been hoping to find this. And it really was just like they said, only better. More _real_.

But they both felt the exact same thing in that moment.

It sounds pretty cliché, but when the girls locked eyes, time stopped. The world around them blurred, and the only thing they could see was each other. Nothing else mattered. All the sounds from the woods and the confused talking from their friends went unheard. The word _mine_ swam through both of their heads- their animal instincts begging them to claim their mates. They both felt a strong need to protect the girl in front of them, and to never let her go. To give her the world and more, if that was what she wanted. To never spend a minute apart.

And while all this was very romantic, to their friends it seemed like they both had something seriously wrong with them.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. His boyfriend just shrugged in response.

"I don't know. It's probably just some weird wolf thing."

Sam was the first one to pick up on what was happening.

"No way," he murmured. Quinn still looked incredibly confused.

"What?"

"The other girl's doing it too." Realization swept across Quinn's face.

"Is she…" Sam nodded and they both watched their alpha silently. Though they were happy for their sister, they were jealous that she had found her "one" and they hadn't. They could only imagine what the feeling was like.

"Excuse me," interrupted the red haired vampire woman. "Could someone explain to us what exactly is going on?" The rest of the coven nodded. Of course Brittany and Santana didn't hear the question, so Quinn answered.

"They imprinted on each other." Will nodded.

"Santana told me about that." The others still looked confused. "I'll explain later."

It was at that moment that Brittany decided the only thing that could possibly be better than looking at this girl would be to actually _talking_ to her. She stepped forward. Kurt and Blaine appeared to be about to defend themselves, but Will gave them a look and they backed off. Santana walked over to meet Brittany. Sam and Quinn's instincts told them to protect their alpha, but the managed to stay where they were.

Brittany gave Santana a smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"I'm Brittany." Santana managed to smile back at the girl. _Brittany_.

"Santana." Brittany finally turned to her family.

"Stay here," she instructed. "I'm going for a run with Santana." Quinn grinned at her and nodded. Sam was about to protest that he wanted to go hunting too, but was silenced with a glare from Quinn. Santana didn't even bother to look at the vampires.

"Make friends," she said simply, eyes trained on her Brittany the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Santana was a little confused to find the front door unlocked. Her father never left the door unlocked. So she walked inside a little cautiously. _

_ "Dad?" she called. In response she heard a scream. That was when she caught it- the distinct smell of vampires. And blood. She walked into the kitchen got ready to shift. But it was too late. Before she knew what was happening, she was slammed into a wall. _

_ Santana should've been able to get away. She was just as strong as any bloodsucker. But when she looked up into blood-red eyes she realized that that wasn't entirely true. The only vampires who had this much power were newborns. She also happened to know that their self-control left much to be desired. She forced herself to look down and saw her father's lifeless body slumped against the counter. She took a minute to catch her breath before looking up to her captor. His or her face was covered with a ski mask. She almost laughed because it was so damn ironic. A vampire had broken into her house and killed her father… wearing a ski mask like a bank robber. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" Santana's voice was no more than a whisper, not out of fear, but because the killer had their hand against her throat, cutting off her oxygen. But before she could get an answer (which she probably wouldn't have anyway), someone knocked the red-eyed monster away off of her. She fell to the floor and gasped, her lungs grateful for the fresh (albeit vampire-infested) air. She heard fighting in the other room, and then a door slam shut. _

_She walked into the living room to find a different vampire on the ground in pain. He had a Mohawk, and instead of having red eyes, his were a deep golden color. _

_"Shit! Not again!" He punched the wall and left a large dent. _

_"Again?" Santana questioned. The vampire looked at her. _

_"There have been a bunch of newborns going after werewolf families. My family's been hunting them, but we're always too late, and they're just so strong. Name's Noah, but I go by Puck."_

_"Santana," she replied. "Thanks for saving me."_

_"No problem. I'm, uh, sorry about your dad." Santana nodded sadly. _

_"I don't know what to do now," she responded quietly. She wouldn't cry in front of a stranger, much less a vampire. Even if he had saved her life. _

_"Don't you have a pack?" Santana shook her head. _

_"It's always just been us. My mom died a few years ago."_

_Puck watched the werewolf girl sympathetically. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd always had a soft spot for the wolves. Plus, she was pretty hot…_

_"I know it might sound weird, but you can stay with my coven for a little while. It might help to have someone like you on our side. Just until you can get back on your feet." Santana smiled at him gratefully. She was hesitant to live with vampires, but what other choice did she have? _

"And that," Santana concluded to Brittany telepathically, "is why I live with vampires."

"I'm sorry," Brittany thought to her sympathetically, not wanting Santana to be upset for any reason. "My parents were killed by vampires, too. I wasn't there though. Sam was. He hadn't turned yet, so he couldn't help. He still gets nightmares."

"I'm sorry, too," Santana replied. "But now you have me to protect you." Santana smiled in her wolf form, and Brittany couldn't help but to return the smile. She nuzzled Santana affectionately.

"It's so cool that we can talk like this!" Brittany laughed.

"You've seriously never had a pack before?" Santana shook her head.

"Nope. My dad stopped turning long before the vampires came into town, and that's when I started. I've never actually been hunting with another wolf before. You're my first." The golden wolf grinned.

"I'm hoping to be your first a lot of things." _Oh my god, did I really just think that?_ Santana laughed.

"I heard that, you know." Brittany groaned.

"You would really think I'd have better control of my thoughts by now. I mean, I've been dealing with Sam and Quinn for a long time. And believe me, they can get _annoying_. Well, you'll figure it out soon enough."

"So, does this make me part of your pack now?"

"Yup," Brittany answered enthusiastically.

"How are we going to do this?" Santana didn't want to leave her vampire "family" but she couldn't be without Brittany, either.

"Well Sam and Quinn will understand if we have to change the plans a little. Besides, they have to do what I say." Brittany straightened up proudly. "I'm the alpha." Santana giggled.

"That's pretty impressive. That means I get to say I'm the mate of an alpha. By the way, where were you guys going?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"Seriously? That's where we live! Will and Emma teach at the high school!" Brittany smiled, but then looked confused.

"If you live in Lima, then why are you hunting all the way out here?" Santana sighed. She was wondering the same thing.

"Who the hell knows? But I'm glad we did. It means I got to meet you sooner."

"I'd wait for you forever. But I'm really glad I didn't have to." _God, she's so sweet, and I'm so… not._

"Yes you are, San. To me, at least." If Santana was in her human form, she would've blushed. Brittany wasn't supposed to hear that. Brittany nipped at Santana playfully.

"Having you in my head is going to take some getting used to, Britt Britt. Not that I'm complaining." The blond wolf smiled at the nickname. Then Brittany was tackled by an unseen force. Santana growled, prepared to attack whoever hurt her Brittany. But her muscles relaxed after noting the familiar Mohawk and vampire scent. Puck noticed Santana and loosened his grip on Brittany enough so she was able to flip back around and growl at him.

"Sorry about him," Santana thought to her. "That would be Puck." Brittany relaxed.

"Santana?" Puck interrupted. "Who the hell is this?"

Santana sighed, knowing she would have to shift back for an explanation. Luckily they had just reached the place where she and Brittany had stashed their clothes. They both shifted and got dressed. Santana couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at Brittany while she was putting her clothes on. Brittany looked back at her and smirked. Santana's face went completely red. She'd been caught. When they were both dressed, Santana turned to face her vampire "brother".

"This is Brittany. We imprinted on each other." Puck frowned, then seemed to understand. He had been there when Santana was explaining werewolf tendencies to Will.

"That's that weird wolf mating thing, right? Like love at first sight or shit like that?" Santana sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, something like that. Britt and her pack are gonna live with us, so no more attacking my girlfriend, got it?" Santana's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. She was reassured by a huge grin from Brittany.

"Sorry about that," the vampire muttered. They went back to where the other wolves and vampires were talking.

When Puck met Quinn's eyes he stopped dead in his tracks. It was like there was some weird force telling him that he wanted to be with her. Like, forever. Which was a pretty long time for a vampire whose life motto had been to never let yourself tied down to one girl. Well, that and try not to suck all the blood out of whoever you're making out with. Quinn knew what she was feeling immediately, and her siblings caught on quickly. Brittany smiled widely. Sam frowned and crossed his arms like a five year old.

"No fair," he whined. "I am officially the only one here with no love life whatsoever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! I know it's been a while, but here's chapter 4! Its not all that exciting. Brittana fluff is involved. Now I must rant.**

** WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WRITERS OF GLEE!? DO THEY NOT REALIZE THAT NO ONE LIKES BRAM?! Sorry if you like them, but that is seriously the worst Glee couple ever. Seriously. We all miss Brittana. I want Klaine and Finchel back, too (only because I know that Faberry will never happen, as much as I want it to). And does no one even care about Tike anymore? They were my second favorite couple! (No one beats Brittana, obviously.) And Tina's in love with Blaine? WTF IS THAT!? Plus now it's all about the new people who all annoy me ****so****much****. Grr.**

**Sorry. I had to say that. **

**I don't own anything, obviously... if I did there would be no Bram or break-up episode...**

** To the story! **

Chapter 4

Brittany drove her black Mercedes Benz convertible while holding onto Santana's hand in between the driver and passenger seats. Puck and Quinn were making out in the backseat, and a very uncomfortable Sam watched with his arms across his chest.

"Their car is bigger. Why did you all have to come in here?" Technically it was his car, too, but Brittany had kind of taken over it. Besides, she had put a unicorn bumper sticker on the back, and what teenage boy would want to drive that around? Quinn had decided not to take her car; they didn't need to travel in two separate cars. Hers wasn't nearly as nice as her siblings', anyway, even though she was older than them. It was clearly an alpha perk, which she brought up pretty much every time she got in Brittany's convertible. Of course, she was too preoccupied with Puck this time to even care.

Brittany looked back at her twin with a raised eyebrow. "_You _could've ridden with them if we bother you so much."

"Me alone with four vampires? No thank you." Puck broke away from Quinn for a moment to glare at the Sam.

"No offense or anything," the blond werewolf said in response. Puck shrugged, and went back to kissing Quinn. Sam turned away, only to find Brittany and Santana practically having eye sex in the front. Brittany really should've been watching the road better, but that didn't really faze him. Werewolves weren't really known for their great driving skills. Although it was definitely better than riding with vampires, who hardly ever drove slower than 100 mph. Sam noticed that Santana's hand was now on Brittany's leg, and his sister was trying to keep from blushing (unsuccessfully). Santana wasn't doing much better.

He sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

"There it is!" Santana pointed at a grey house in the richer side of Lima. Brittany pulled her car into the long driveway. Puck reluctantly nuzzled Quinn awake, and Sam opened his door before the car was fully stopped. He took three suitcases out of the trunk. Puck and Santana took Quinn and Brittany's bags without hesitation. Sam mumbled something about being the only one who had to carry his own suitcase, but just as he had expected, he was completely ignored.

Brittany understood what he must be going through. The rest of his pack had imprinted, and they all knew that everything would be different now. Before it had just been them, and they protected each other no matter what. No one could come between them. But now, if it came down to it, Brittany would always protect Santana first. She hated to think that such a situation might occur, but that's what would happen if it did. It was the same with Quinn and Puck, and though no one would say it out loud, they all knew it.

"You'll imprint soon, okay?" Brittany assured Sam softly so no one else could hear. Sam just nodded and gave his sister a small smile. Brittany ran to catch up to Santana and Sam followed behind.

Will lead them into the house. "We only have one spare room. I'm assuming Sam gets it?" They all nodded. "Emma and I share, of course, and so do Kurt and Blaine, even though none of us actually sleep. They're mostly for show. Quinn and Puck can share, and Brittany and Santana. Although really it'll pretty much be Quinn's room, since Puck doesn't really need it."

"Yeah, now I finally won't be the only one who gets tired around here. Sometimes they completely forget that I need to sleep," Santana complained. Puck chuckled.

"Well, I don't know how much sleep you'll be getting now; I mean, you are sharing your room with Brittany…" The girls' eyes widened and their faces went red as everyone else tried to contain their laughter. Santana composed herself quickly.

"Quinn, I think you have more to worry about. Puck doesn't even get tired." Now it was Quinn's turn to blush, while Puck just smirked. Emma looked very uncomfortable with the topic. Santana was just getting impatient. She wanted some alone time with Brittany.

"Come on, I'll help you unpack." She grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the stairs. Quinn snickered.

"Oh, so _that's_ what the kids are calling it nowadays." Brittany shot her sister an over-the-shoulder glare. Santana sighed.

"I see Puck's already rubbing off on her."

"No, she's always like that."

"Well, they'll be an interesting couple then." Santana opened a door on the right side of the hallway.

"Here we are!" Brittany's jaw practically dropped. The room was huge, and the walls were painted a deep purple. On one side there was a queen sized canopy bed.

"Yeah, they went a little overboard since I was the only one that would actually use a bed for non-sexual purposes. My room's the biggest. You can look around if you want. You live here too now." Brittany blushed, thinking about sharing the bed with Santana. And then there were all the others' comments about sex… Okay, she had to stop thinking about that. Sure she had only met Santana about two hours ago, but she already loved her. That was just how imprinting worked. But she couldn't say that yet. It would be weird, right? But Santana was probably going through the same thing… The whole situation was really confusing.

Then Brittany went over to a huge CD cabinet. Santana had a lot of music. That got Brittany excited.

"You like music. Do you sing?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Not really. I dance though."

"I bet you're amazing. You totally have the body for it." Brittany blushed. Santana had noticed that? That meant she'd been looking at her like that, right? Santana's eyes widened when she realized that she'd basically just told Brittany she'd been checking her out. She had, obviously, but Britt didn't need to know that…

"Sorry! I didn't mean… well I… umm…" Brittany had to giggle. Flustered Santana was adorable. Her eyes settled on the girl's lips. She had to do it. Puck and Quinn had already made out, so…

"Shh, it's okay." Brittany put her hand on Santana's back. The Latina girl's heart raced at the sudden closeness. Her own eyes met Brittany's electrifying blue ones and she leaned a little closer.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany whispered. Santana really wanted to say something romantic, like "not as beautiful as you," but that required the ability to breathe, so it wasn't going to happen. The only sound she could make was a pathetic whimper that sounded suspiciously like a dog's. Finally, Brittany brought their lips together.

The kiss was unforgettable. It was passionate, but not greedy. It felt like conveying the feelings they were too nervous to say out loud. They had heard that the first kiss with the person you had imprinted on was amazing, but…

"Wow," Santana breathed when they finally (reluctantly) pulled away from the kiss. Brittany was only able to nod a little. Neither one was able to stop the huge grin that crept onto their faces. Now with a little more confidence, Santana put her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her closer. The blonde girl giggled, and leaned forward to press her lips against Santana's again. She decided she would never get tired of this.

**I apologize for the cheesiness at the end... I really needed some cute Brittananess to compensate for the suckishness of Glee. Oh, and Sam and Brittany are doing a duet in the next episode. I don't even know why I'm still watching. I guess I'm just hoping they break up soon... Sigh**

**Sorry if that took away from any Brittana-enduced happiness. **

**I always complain to my friends about the lack of Brittana on Glee now but they really don't care at all and that's depressing... **

**Once again I apologize for my ranting. I have a serious problem. I'm gonna stop now... Bye! Oh, and review please! But be nice; I'm new to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know it's been a while, sorry. I had a lot of school work and I went to Florida for a week. But I'm back!**

**So I must answer some reviewer questions now.**

**1. I have no idea if wolves can imprint on vampires, but it never says that they ****_can't_****, so why not? **

**2. They are still in school. I had to make Quinn older, so she and maybe Puck are probably going to be seniors and most of the others are juniors. That means Blaine, Artie and Tina are sophomores, even though Sam is a junior. Yeah, it's kinda weird. **

**3. Yes, Santana is part of Britt's pack now. **

**I think I'm going to give up on Glee. Apparently they renewed it for two more seasons? Uh… no. It honestly should've ended after season 3 if they were going to make it like this. And I have to say it- I've almost completely given up my hope for Brittana on the show. At least I still have fanfiction for my sanity.**

**Oh, and I was listening to I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat and I was like OMG SANTANA SHOULD SING THIS TO BRITTANY! And then I imagined her singing it to Brittany at the hospital if the shooting was real… and then Grey's Anatomy would be involved… with Lexie still alive… yeah, my mind works in weird ways… but I still might use it. **

**I don't understand the point of disclaimers. Obviously I don't own Glee. If I did, why the hell would I be writing about it on Fanfiction? I would be making it happen! I'm sure it would be better than season 4 now… **

**Ok, I'm done. Sorry that was so long. I don't know if anyone reads my rambling author's notes anyway… and I'm still doing it. Ok, review please (nicely). To the story!**

Chapter 5

"We have to get up now. It's your first day of school," Brittany heard in her ear. She blushed when she realized how close she and Santana were. They had started the night on opposite sides of the bed, but somehow they ended up with their arms around each other. She sighed.

"Do we have to?"

"Britt Britt, you can't miss your first day of school." Brittany sat up.

"It's already January. Like, who starts school in January? It's weird." Santana chuckled and got out of bed. "You'll be fine. I pretty much run the school, and no one would dare mess with you once I start introducing you to everyone as my _girlfriend_." They both smiled at the word. But Brittany's smile faded soon after. Santana's at her side in an instant.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that… I'm not exactly… smart."

"Don't say that. You're, like, a genius."

"But, Santana, I'm-" Santana put a hand on Brittany's cheek.

"You're an alpha, Britt. Not just anyone can be an alpha. Alphas need to be good leaders. They need to be caring, and compassionate, and loyal, and willing to stick up for their pack. And they definitely need to be smart. There's a reason you're the alpha and not Quinn. Besides, even if you weren't smart, I would still l-" She stopped, realizing she was about to tell Brittany she loved her. It was still too soon for that, right? She would have to ask Puck about that later.

Brittany blushed. She knew what Santana was going to say, and she kind of wished she had said it. So what if they had only met yesterday? Wait, that would be weird, right? Ugh, imprinting was so confusing! She had to remember to talk to Quinn about this…

Santana interrupted her thoughts.

"Now that we have that cleared up, I should probably tell you that I'm not as… nice to other people as I am to you." Santana sighed. "I kind of have this thing where I want people to be scared of me, because I don't like getting close to anyone. I'm like the HBIC of McKinley. I just… I just want you to know that whatever you hear people say about me… It's different with you. Because I don't think I could ever be mean to you. But I'll, um, try to be nicer. If you want that. Oh, god, I should really shut up now."

Brittany just nodded and giggled at Santana's cute rambling. She found it hard to believe the Latina could ever be mean, but she knew she would love her even if she was. Because she did love her. And she knew Santana loved her to. She just couldn't tell her that yet. Because it would be weird. But…

Santana got up and took her cheerleading uniform out of her dresser.

"Ooh, you're a cheerleader?" Brittany squealed. Santana couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend's adorableness.

"Yeah. You should try out! You're a dancer, right? You'd be great! The coach is horrible, but we get off easy with our increased stamina and strength and stuff. I would feel bad for everyone else, but they're all bitches anyway."

"That would be fun!" Brittany's mind flooded with images of her and Santana helping each other stretch… "But it's like halfway through the year. Would I even be allowed to?"

"Well, I _am_ head cheerleader. I can talk to her for you."

"That'd be so cool! Can you get a tryout for Quinn too? She was a cheerleader at our old school and I know she really liked it."

"No problem, Britt-Britt. I'll um… I'll get changed in the bathroom." Brittany nodded. She didn't really want Santana to leave, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything. When they were both ready, they went downstairs. Will and Emma had already left, as well as Kurt and Blaine.

"Quinn's probably making Puck wait for her. She takes forever in the morning. Sam usually wakes up 15 minutes before school starts. Do you want to take my car? Sam can go with the others…"

"Sounds good. I don't have a car. I usually just go with Puck. We're kinda early, but there are some people I want you to meet anyway."

When Brittany pulled into the parking lot, Santana pointed to a group of people standing around a table. Brittany recognized Kurt and Blaine.

"Those are my friends," Santana explained. "They're all in Glee club with me. They can get really annoying, especially Rachel Berry, but they're like family." Kurt noticed them getting out of the car and practically squealed.

"Santana! Brittany!" He motioned them over to the table. Santana rolled her eyes. "In case you hadn't noticed, he's a bit of a drama queen." Brittany laughed.

"That's okay. He's, like, _so_ unicorn." Santana gave her girlfriend a confused look.

"Unicorns are people who know they're special and aren't afraid to show it," Brittany explained. Santana smiled. Brittany wasn't dumb; she just thought about things differently than other people.

"Come on!" Blaine yelled.

"God, calm down! We're coming!" She turned to Brittany. "Correction: They're _all _drama queens."

Brittany giggled, grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her towards the Glee table. Santana smiled, staring at their intertwined fingers the whole time. Sure, she'd had sex, and made out with practically the whole school. But she'd never been in a real relationship. Most werewolves didn't want anything serious until they found their imprint. What was the point? It would only end in heartbreak for the human.

Santana had come out a long time ago. It wasn't actually her choice. It was all that stupid Finn Hudson's fault. He had heard her talking to Kurt, and he outed her to everyone _just _because she'd been telling the whole school that he was terrible in bed and that's why Rachel was still a virgin. It wasn't her fault she was such an honest person! That's supposed to be a good thing! But anyway, she was out, and glad she could be with Brittany in public without everyone questioning her about it.

Realizing her friends and girlfriend were all staring at her expectantly, she snapped out of her daydreaming. "Oh, right, umm… Guys, this is my girlfriend Brittany. She just moved here with her brother and sister. They're kind of living with us. Britt, this is Finn, Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike, and you know Kurt and Blaine, obviously."

Santana pointed everyone out to Brittany. Finn was the really tall boy with his arm around Rachel, the tiny brunette. Artie was the boy with the glasses in the wheelchair. Mercedes, the larger African American girl, sat next to Tina, the Asian girl. Tina was holding hands with the Asian boy, Mike.

"Santana, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Mercedes asked. While she was relieved that no one asked about Brittany's parents, Santana knew this question was unavoidable.

"Well, I, umm…" Realizing Santana didn't have an answer, Brittany jumped to the rescue.

"She knew I was coming, and she wanted to surprise you." Santana smiled gratefully at her.

"Well, all of this is wonderful, but I must ask, Brittany, can you sing? Because there can never be too many people singing behind me and swaying in the background while I perform breathtaking solos…" She was silenced with a glare from Santana.

"I can kind of sing, I guess. But mostly I'm a dancer."

"Well, that could be useful, too, I suppose…" Mike smiled widely.

"I'm a dancer too. It would be really great to have someone like me around. You should join the club."

"I would love to! It sounds like fun!" Santana grinned at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally! And I can get to know all your friends!"

"Gosh, Santana, she's like… nice!" Tina observed. Everyone laughed and Santana glared at them, but her gaze softened when Brittany kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, gleeks!" a voice called from behind them. They all turned around to see Puck walking towards them with his arm around Quinn, who was pulling a reluctant Sam behind her. Puck once again introduced all the Glee kids, minus Mercedes, who had gone off to the bathroom a few minutes earlier.

"This is my girlfriend Quinn, and her little bro Sam." Finn looked between them and Brittany.

"Wait, are they-"

"My twin brother and big sister. Yeah."

They started talking about music, and it had just been decided that all three siblings would be joining the Glee club when Mercedes returned.

"Hey guys, what's-" Her expression changed when she locked eyes with Sam. The look on his face turned to one that the vampires and werewolves knew all too well by now.

"Not this again," Kurt mumbled.


End file.
